


Dress To Impress

by MixterGlacia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash didn't know Tucker had donned new armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my Tumblr, originally three tiny drabbles on the same topic. Past MaineWash Pre Tuckington.

Wash hadn’t seen Tucker after the shit hit the fan. He knew that he was okay but that was about it. That wasn’t really the biggest thought on his mind at the moment, after all he had to deal with his currently bullet peppered ass first.

After 4 some odd hours in the med bay, the Freelancer was ready to head back to his bunk and to drown out the world with a nice dose of sleeping pills. His head throbbed as he made his way down the hall, grumbling something about ‘that nurse is a sadist, that’s the only reason she jabbed me so much’ to himself.

 

Keying in the code for the room he shared with the Blues, Wash started to detach his armor to appease his sore muscles and aching wounds. He had finished and was rubbing the sweat from his face with a damp towel when he heard Tucker’s voice on the other side of the door. Wash started to greet him as the door opened, back still to them.

“What took you so lo-” The words died in his throat. When he finally spoke again, it was whisper quiet, more to himself rather than anyone around him.

  _“…Maine?”_

* * *

 

Tucker listened to make sure that Wash was alright, even if listening to someone puke their guts out isn’t the most pleasant thing to do with your evening. All that really mattered was making sure that he wasn’t choking or…fuck who knows what the Freelancer might do, he just wanted to be able to stop him if it took a turn. It was sort of his fault for triggering it in the first place.

Wash had shown some signs of knowing the Meta in the past, dropped some hints and, quite obviously had fought alongside him at some point. It was all pretty damn obvious as far as Tucker cared. He didn’t realize until he came through the door with his new duds just how strong that connection must have been.

 

The sink turned on and Tucker scrambled away from the door, not wanting to be too transparent. He waited patiently for Wash to finish up, having long since stashed away the offending armor. He didn’t try to fake a smile when the Freelancer came out, gesturing to the space next to him on the bed.

“Tell me what he was like, back then.” Tucker asked. It was high time Wash took steps towards healing what the Meta had torn apart. Even if he wasn’t a therapist, the soldier could at least listen.

* * *

 

At first he spoke cautiously, thinking each word through before saying it. Stuttering and stopping, nervous ticks manifesting often. It didn’t stay like that for long though. Soon, it was like he was vomiting again, this time with his past.

 

“…Wash.” Tucker was quiet, not sure if he needed to interrupt.

“- and he looked right **through** me! It was like he didn’t remem- No…H-He remembered me. He just d-didn’t **care** anymore. I wish he’d just been gone I wish that fucking **p-parasite** had just destroyed- It’s not **fucking** FAIR DA-”

“ ** _Washington_**!!” He didn’t mean to shout but it just happened. Looking back he would realize there wasn’t any other appropriate tone to use. He felt awful when the Ex-Freelancer looked at him, clearly distraught at being disrupted. “…I-” Tucker sighed, rubbing his face nervously. “-fuck I’m sorry man. You were just lookin’ like you were gonna make yourself sick again.” He was expecting Wash to storm off or yell but instead, he looked over at the clock he kept by his bunk.

 

“…No.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I’ve shared enough…” He looked over at Tucker, “ Do…do you think it’s okay if I talk about stuff with you sometimes?”

“I -uh- sure man, whatever works for you.” Well that wasn’t the result he was anticipating. 

Wash nodded, clearly mulling something over. He eventually stood up, glancing over at the other man, forcing a weak smile.

“I’ll get through this eventually.” After a moment he added, “Hope you’ll stick around til’ then.”

“Buy me a beer and I’ll think about it.”


End file.
